Numerous and varied methods have been derived for determining the torque on a rotating system. One example of a known torque measurement system includes a rotor element, a stator, and a signal processing module. The rotor element is mounted on a rotating shaft and thus rotates with the shaft. The rotor element is configured to sense one or more parameters representative of torque on the rotating shaft, and includes appropriate circuitry and an antenna that, among other things, transmits radio frequency (RF) signals representative of the one or more sensed parameters. The stator is mounted adjacent to the rotor element and includes one or more antennae. The stator, via the one or more antennae, receives the RF signals transmitted by the rotor element and may additionally supply power to the rotor element. The stator supplies torque measurement data to the signal processing module. The signal processing module receives and further processes the torque measurement data.
The stator typically needs to be mounted and aligned with respect to the rotor element in three perpendicular dimensions. Relatively precise alignment of the stator ensures consistent signal transfer between the rotor element and stator, and additionally ensures that the torque measurement system exhibits appropriate accuracy and performance.
The above-described torque measurement system is generally safe, reliable, and robust. However, it can suffer certain drawbacks. For example, end-users typically provide their own mounting hardware for the stator, which may not facilitate sufficiently accurate and precise alignment of the stator.
Hence, there is a need for a device that facilitates relatively accurate and precise alignment of a stator to a rotor element in a torque measurement system and/or a device that facilitates adjusting the position of any other type of electronic module in multiple dimensions, such as along a first, second, and third perpendicular axes. The present invention addresses at least this need.